


A Man's Home

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinnverse (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在他涣散的意识归于黑暗前的最后几秒种里，模糊地，Sam能看见他的哥哥。他看见Dean就站在路边，手里拿着一瓶啤酒，邀请他上车。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sahar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/gifts).



A Man’s Home

 

有那么一会儿，Sam甚至反应不过来刚刚发生了什么。被反复扔到墙上后的身体迟钝地向大脑传输着疼痛的讯号，他本能地将目光转向他的兄弟。Dean手里抓着那把刀，看上去和他一样正处于一种难以置信的震惊之中。塞壬的尸体躺在一地碎玻璃里，那些细小的碎片在走廊的灯光里闪闪发亮。

Dean沉默着，他的牙齿反复轧过下唇，留下看不见的痕迹。他许久才慢慢抬起头，抹掉头发上的血迹，他的眼神无悲无喜，仿佛前一刻刚被投进了地狱，每一寸骨骼都被浸没在死灰之中，眼底是的空洞无限膨胀成一种让Sam想要大吼大叫的沉重与失望。

操他妈的塞壬。

他试图解释。

“嘿，Dean，你知道——你知道我刚刚说的那些都不是真的吧？你知道我不是那么想的，我从没那么想过。”

“Yeah，我知道。”Dean平板地回应道，银戒指磕在啤酒罐上，发出清脆的一声响。Sam看起来还不如罐口游动的啤酒泡能更吸引他一点。

“所以我们没事了？”

Dean的眼神被模糊地拉长了，变成一种奇异的凝定与缓慢。

“我们没事。”

这远远不及Sam所希望看到的Dean的反应，可是他除了不断用脚尖磨蹭着一块泥土，掌心渗出的汗水已经濡湿了T恤下摆的一根线头之外，他无能为力。是他说出那些如同利刃一样残酷的话语的，虽然那不是他的本意，可他不能责怪Dean这样想。Dean持续地低着脑袋，脖子弯折成一个低落的弧度，就仿佛Sam刚刚将一束有毒的荆棘插进了他的心脏，而事实上，那也差不多了。

他试图分散他的注意力。

回去的路上Dean沉默着，在齐柏林飞艇从音响里流泻出来的第三秒就勒令Sam将它关上。昏暗的薄暮在公路的尽头融化成晦暗的山峦一样模糊的色彩，那些流动的雾气看上去下一秒就要飘进窗子，而车里的空气却还是那么紧张而沉闷。

“Dean，我，呃，以防你不知道的话。”Sam吞咽着，当他们经过第二个加油站的时候他开口了，“我没再——没再喝那个东西了。”

“喝什么东西？”

该死的，Sam打赌Dean一定知道他在说什么，但他的兄长甚至都不转过头来看他一眼，晚风在他长而翘的睫毛上徐徐拂过。Sam盯着白日最后一缕阳光投在Dean颈侧的斑驳光影，然后抬了抬下颌：“恶魔血，你知道的。”

Dean不置可否，在Sam灼人的目光之下，他的肩膀线条仍然紧绷如同冰冻的湖面：“真是个令人激动的消息，不是吗？”他讽刺道，这句话却甚至伤Dean自己更深，他以Sam几乎注意不到的幅度畏缩了一下，而Sam除了用哀伤的眼神注视他哥哥之外，他什么都做不了。

在内华达州，这层厚重而恐怖的、他们假装都看不见的巨大阴翳像一层浮冰似的破碎了。Dean在Sam再一次试图提起塞壬这个单词时愤怒地砸了台灯，然后摔门而去，留下Sam在原地无法出声。Dean到很晚才回来，头发上缠满了酒吧里糜烂的烟草与甜橙汽水的味道。他把自己整个地摔在床上，Sam用两根手指轻轻地拨开窗帘，Impala被歪七扭八停在下面就好像刚刚有个初中生在驾驶他一样。

Dean身体的每一寸轮廓都显示出他这几个月来的疲惫，包括为褪尽的，那些地狱所赠予他的黑暗与恐怖。Sam在第二天七点的时候揣上枪和登着“小镇五人连续失踪，尸体血液被全部抽干”的剪报走出了旅馆，走之前替Dean关掉了闹钟。

他希望Dean可以好好休息一会儿，或许等他回来他们可以再聊聊那个该死的挑拨离间的怪物。

当Sam顺着线索来到一座废弃的工厂的时候，月亮已经明晃晃地挂在了树梢。他走进那扇看上去已经生了八十年的红锈的门，不断地搓着手，用嘴咬着手电筒的根部来照亮自己的笔记本，在那些黝黑的废旧设备与铁架子之间小心翼翼地穿行。寂静仿佛流泻在地的稀薄月光一样令人不寒而栗。Sam转过了一个架子，又转过了一个，然后——就在那个被拆了一半的楼梯下面，他看到了。一些不知被接在什么地方的纤细柔软的管子，管壁里流动着暗红色的液体，那颜色让他的牙齿下意识地咬紧了。顶棚的风扇不断筛进一叶叶的光影，那管子通向什么地方呢？Sam向前挪动着，就要到了，他就快看到了——

下一秒，浓重的黑暗迅速将他意识涂抹成一片昏沉的涣散。

 

Sam在一片草地上醒来，耳畔那些虫鸣忽然间变得无比聒噪，好像它们一齐倾巢出动，开始疯狂地吹奏交响乐什么的，他困乏地揉着眼睛。潮湿的空气渗进鼻腔，而他的睫毛不情愿地上下扇动着，竭力让他看得更清楚些。Sam还没意识到这是哪里，他只是略偏过头，Dean就赫然闯进了他的视野，他的头发在清澈的夜晚里像被稀释过的金子，活泼地贴着他的额头。

“Dean，Dean你来了——听着，我不是故意要一个人去的，但是我觉得你真的需要些休息，行吗，伙计？所以说到底是不是两年前你遇到的那个家伙？我正要——”

“嘿，嘿伙计，放松点。”Dean伸出一只手，拍了拍Sam的肩膀，这是在那只塞壬出现在他们已经够操蛋了的生活里之后他们除了打架以外的第一个操蛋的触碰。Sam花了会儿功夫平定下急促的喘息，而在此之间Dean一直充满关切地看着他，他祖母绿一样剔透的眼睛显得颜色更深，深如一汪清澈的潭水，并且正有星星不断坠落在里面，沉沉浮浮。这样柔软的眼神在Dean被拖进地狱后就再没出现过了，Sam整理着自己的衣领，着迷地看着Dean的眼睛。

“所以这是哪儿啊？”Sam问道，他开始觉得不安了。在他搞清楚这是在哪个州之前，Dean已经疑惑地反问道：“什么哪儿？”

“我之前在内华达州猎杀一个灯神，Dean，你能找到我说明你知道我在那儿，那么现在呢，这算什么？我们应该赶紧滚回汽车旅馆去，伙计，说真的，你不觉得这儿冷得够呛吗？”

Dean沉默了，出乎意料地，他皱起了眉，瞪着Sam，好像他刚刚说了一席疯话。Sam惊奇地向后退了一步，摊开手，下意识地试探道：“Dean？”

Dean仍然没有停止他好像在看外星人一样的凝视，过了一会儿，他看上去像是恍然大悟一样抬起了下颌：“Yeah好的，把一个喝醉的你带出来是我的失误。”他用一种息事宁人的口吻继续道，“不过下回，你在把自己喝到酒精中毒之前最好跟我说一声，上帝，你喝醉了真是满口胡言。”

“什么？”现在轮到Sam是那个瞪大眼睛的了，“我没——我没有喝醉，Dean。你在说什么？”

“没有喝醉？”Dean翻了个巨大的白眼，“那你告诉我，’灯神’是什么东西？还有见鬼的内华达州——你这辈子都没去过内华达州，Sam。所以如果这都不算喝醉的话……”

“Dean，灯神是你大半辈子都在猎杀的东西的其中之一，两年前你才杀过一个，在——”

“够了，我们这就回去。”Dean打断了他的话，开始在身上翻找着车钥匙。Sam像个傻子一样大睁着眼睛，迟钝的大脑在寒冷的夜风里逐渐清醒。oh，灯神，他怎么会没想到呢？见鬼的灯神啊。他应该在醒来的第一秒就意识到的。

“嘿——等等。”Sam出声道，Dean的动作停在半路，他抬起头。

“怎么啦？”他问，“准备承认你今晚瞒着我差点把自己喝到胃穿孔？”

“呃，事实上——差不多是。”Sam说，努力装作愧疚的支支吾吾的样子，“我猜我刚刚头脑有点不清醒。”

“你的确是。”Dean瞪着他，然后洋洋得意地翘起嘴角。他把车钥匙塞回口袋，眼睛亮了起来。淡白的月光里面，Dean湖水一样的眼睛里纯粹的碧绿毫无遮拦地填满了Sam的世界。

“所以我们这是要干什么？”Sam问，他环视四周，这地方看上去像是个公园，脚底下是毯子一样的茵茵草地，远处环绕着浓翠而秀颀的松树。他木然地转向Dean，后者紧紧地挨着他站立着，体温隔着衣料源源不断地熨帖而来。Sam下意识地吞咽。他看着眼前的这个Dean，他打理得蓬松而漂亮的短发，他未沾血污的脸颊轮廓，每一寸都令他回想起那个分崩离析的世界里，Dean的眼底是如何被风霜镌刻，被阴翳填满，晦暗的鲜血如同鹰隼滑过云霄时留下的尖啸声一样，在他的皮肤下缓慢爬行，直至灵魂也被黑暗溺毙。

他感觉到Dean伸出了手，抓住了他自己的。

Dean把刀架在他脆弱的脖子上，拖曳出一道殷红的血迹。

Dean没有说话，他只是在Sam的掌心握了一下。Sam不由自主地慢慢矮下身，直到草地上湿润的露水洇透了他的裤子。

Dean盯着他，明亮地染着血污，看上去那么挣扎而隐忍，每一寸眉目的起伏都透着悲怆之后的麻木。“不知道从什么时候开始，或许从我在地狱里开始，或许就是在我凝视着你的时候，”他说，“那个我认识的Sam已经不见了。”

Sam顺从地躺了下来，头发乱糟糟地枕在领子下面，那些草叶细碎地扎着他裸露在外的皮肤，带来微小的刺痒。他伸出手挡在了眼睛前面，世界变成了一口无声的池水。

“跟恶魔血和灵魂之类的鬼扯无关，而是一些小事——那些谎言，那些秘密——”

Sam睁开眼睛。

就像一蓬流动的、闪光的湖水被倾倒而出，星斗浸没在黑沉的深处，远方升起璀璨的银河。那些稀疏的几颗零星地散落着，像被打碎了的钻石，镶嵌在漆黑的夜幕里闪烁出湛蓝的微光。而在那遥不可及的最高处甚至漂浮有瑰丽的星云，如同画家临死前的绚烂一笔，层层铺染出华美的流光。

回忆消失了。

Sam犹豫着，然后转过头，Dean就躺在他的身边，被露水染湿的绿草簇拥着他的脸颊，从这个角度只能看见他浓密的睫毛，像蝴蝶的一扇翅膀那样轻轻地颤动。Sam花了会儿功夫才敢相信，他正和Dean躺在不知哪个州、哪个世界里的茵茵草坪里看星星。

而那几乎就是他想要的全部。

Sam抬起下巴，夜风拂过他的领口。在他们的头顶是依稀闪烁的星子，冷蓝色的幽光摇曳微明，悬挂在天鹅绒似的夜幕里。他没法不注意到Dean偶然间望向他的眼神，平静又充满钟爱，填满他的内心以无声而又厚重的庇护，那是一种陪伴，一种承诺，在他的生命中如影随形。

就像在现实生活中，他没法不注意到Dean所递给他的情绪一样。带着不信任的疏离，小心翼翼的试探与猜忌。

是从什么时候开始，Dean凝视他的眼神就满含着失望与麻木？是从什么时候开始，那种无声的保护与爱意被他逼成了近乎是憎恨？他想着，Dean站在狭小的旅馆房间里，湖绿的眼睛胶在他身上： “你是个怪物。”

纵使他不愿承认，但事实就是，他Dean之间横贯着一条深而巨大的裂痕。他知道他们想要不同的东西，可他低估了他们之间的距离。当他的舌头滑动，说出“你是个累赘”的时候，他看见在那副躯壳之下，Dean是如何一点点破碎、死去——头一次地，他无比清晰地认识到，他正在失去他的兄弟。即便Sam在任何一秒钟都准备着为他放弃生命，可是在这一刻，他已经失去了他。

这世界上没有人能比Sam Winchester更加深谙失去的滋味。他失去过很多东西，家庭、学业、喜欢的女孩儿，可没有哪一件能比得上失去Dean。Dean是他空虚的生命里攀附着的一株青藤，而随着地狱犬将他撕成碎片，随着他们不受控制地扭打在一起、每一个细胞都想要掐死对方，它逐渐枯萎下去。他记得那些死寂的绝望，冷淡的疏离，他们为爱走出的每一步，都其实在添深那条横贯在他们中间的狰狞裂痕。

而现在，他知道这甚至都不能算是梦——灯神创造出的世界比梦境还要虚无缥缈，只因那在现实中永远不会发生。偶尔，只偶尔地，他和Dean会花费一晚上时间坐在Impala的车前盖上，吹一整夜的冷风。而那通常也伴有鲜血和缝合了一半的伤口，外加盐弹与抱进怀中的猎枪。Sam吐出长长的、如释重负的呼吸，明亮的星星和旋转的星云在头顶绵延成闪烁的光带，卧在深不见底的海洋。

远处传来荡秋千的孩童无忧无虑的响亮吵闹，那些快乐的声音在耳畔消逝成遥远模糊的回响。他闭上眼睛，星星隐遁成柔软的荧光。只有这一回，他可以放任自己和Dean躺在湿润的草地里，什么都不做，什么都不想，没有一个操蛋的世界去拯救，没有任何超自然的怪物要猎杀。他们躺下来，把手脚缠在对方身上。露水湿透他们的头发，他们却永远也不曾想要离开。

而最重要的，Dean就在他身边。仿佛是响应Sam心底最近乎绝望的渴求一般，他的兄弟留下来，他们不需要为了某个理由而欺瞒猜忌，不需要因为意见分歧而大打出手，不需要忍受那些悬浮在空气中的、令人痛苦的背离。Sam想着。他只是不能离开他。

无论如何都不能。

而为此，他贪婪地享受着他还能够拥有的每一分每一秒。

Sam无可抑制地想念那些日子，当世界还没有天使和恶魔的存在的时候，一切都还是那么简单。而为了将那时的Dean带回来，他愿意付出一切代价。只除了，Dean正是让他做出所有这些事的原因。有些事情Sam就只是必须去做——必须。而他并不介意Dean会为此恨他。不过换句话说，他还能怎么做呢？就和他无论如何也无法将Dean从地狱里救出来一样，他无能为力。

Sam翻了个身，把脸埋进柔软的草地里，发出模糊的咕哝声，向Dean身边挪了挪。他的兄弟发出轻声的叹息，然后将手放在了他的头发上，充满爱意地抚摸着。Sam强忍着想将他拥入怀里的冲动，慢慢闭上了眼睛。等到空气渐渐变得如同锋刃一般寒凉的时候，Sam睁开眼站了起来，在他身后，Dean充满疑惑地问道：“Sammy？”

听到这个称呼让Sam眼底一热。他转过身，吞咽着，然后问道：“我只是想，呃，你对秋千有兴趣吗？”

“老天，你真是个小姑娘，是不是？”Dean笑了出来，发出快乐的声音，然后也跟着站了起来。他们在草地里深一脚浅一脚地走着，来到了树底的秋千。Sam想起在他们很小的时候，他也曾见过这个东西，但是几乎没有机会能够坐上去玩一玩，特别是跟Dean一起。他打赌Dean也有过这样的幻想，只是从来无法实现。

Sam小心地坐上去，无视了Dean“噢它不会被你这大脚怪压坏的”的嘲笑。缓慢地，缓慢到Sam能听到露水滑过一片草叶的声音，Dean温热的手掌落在他的肩背处，Sam的手指痉挛地握紧了吊着秋千的铁链。链扣琳琳朗朗的声音，接着他由Dean推着，双脚离开了地面，一股清冽的夜风吹进衣领，将Sam的眼睛里洗成一片湿热。

“坐稳了，Sammy。如果你从上面摔下来我是不会用Impala载你去医院的。”他听到Dean在他身后开着玩笑，而秋千摆动的弧度也由缓慢的温柔逐渐加快。Sam的嗓子在反复的前后推移中哽住了仿佛有人朝里面塞进了一团火烫的棉花。他能感受到Dean掌心传来的断续的温度，坚定而绵长地蔓延至全身。宁静的黑夜里只剩下铁链偶然碰撞时的清脆声音，和蛰伏在泥土间的喁喁虫鸣。Dean就只是站在他的身后，反反复复地，温柔地将他推上半空，又在每一次下落时紧紧扶住他的肩膀。

Sam再也感知不出时间的流逝。最终，他让Dean停下来，而他们一同躺在毛刺刺的草地里，他的梦里有一双绿色的眼睛。

 

事实上，从来到这里后的第一秒，Sam就期待着某一刻——他知道那一刻终归要来临，无论他有多想再和Dean在草地上躺个几天几夜。在Sam说出“我得离开”之后，他想，Dean大概会发火，Dean应该发火，但Dean只是靠在Impala的车窗旁递给了他一罐啤酒，然后打开了他自己那一罐。

“怎么了？”Dean问，他的眼神宁静如同深湖，在阳光下被洗成通透的浅碧。Sam没有尝试告诉他真相，他只是凝视着Dean，他侧脸的轮廓是令人想要伏地膜拜的精致，精致得像是雕塑师在午夜十二点完成的惊世之作，画家垂死前的惊艳一笔。他曾经完完全全地拥有他的哥哥，而如今，在那个苟延残喘的世界里，他正一点点地失去他。

人可以不为苦痛所迫，却可以被绝望杀死。

“我必须离开。”Sam说，被迫再一次承受Dean脸上的失望让他立刻别开了眼神。Dean试图挽留他，就像千千万万个被灯神制住的受害者的世界里的那些人一样，他在请求Sam留下来，和他一起，拥有一个他们从没有机会能够拥有的正常生活。

“你没必要这样，Sammy。”他轻声说，这句话像烙铁一样烫着了Sam，“留下来，我们再也不需要担心那些事情。你再也不需要担心失去你的兄弟，你可以和他一起走完一生。”

而Sam，Sam几乎要为此而动摇了。

“你留下来，Sammy。”

Dean注视着他。

“这就是问题所在。你有事情瞒着我。你还有多少事情没有告诉我？”

愤怒而难以置信。

“我们曾经站在统一战线上，Sam！我们曾经彼此相依。”

Sam挣扎着，他向后退了一步，遥远的记忆深处却猛然浮现出一蓬影子。他撩起衬衫下摆按揉着脊背处那个疼痛不已的可怖伤口，转过身就看到Dean站在门口。他走上来将他紧紧涌进怀中，手指如释负重地在他颈后反反复复扣紧又松开。

晦暗的阴鸷逐渐破碎。

他想起那些看不见的分歧与背叛，谎言与欺瞒，是如何一点点蚕食他们赖以为生的纽带，直至填充其以无穷无尽的失望与芥蒂。而即便如此，那两条疲惫又千疮百孔的灵魂，却仍旧在为对方而活。就像在那些肮脏的血污与毫无理智的扭打之下，他们是怎样绝望地想要触及彼此，直至残破不堪。

他们是如此痴迷于这个分崩离析的世界，彼此相依的同时，又背道而驰。就像无论情况变得有多糟糕Dean都不会离开他一样，Sam也深知，那些被蛊惑着吐出的犹带恨意的字句之下，埋藏着深深的爱。

“对不起。”Sam说，他的嘴唇急促地抖动着，抬起一只脚，视线里Dean又离他远了一步。意识到他可能再见不到Dean这样的眼神——意识到他回去大概只会让Dean徒增痛苦，Sam用力地咬着嘴唇。

“对不起。”

他说着，口袋里的枪忽然变得无比冰冷。而Sam收紧手指将它拔出来，闭上眼睛，扣动了扳机。

在他涣散的意识归于黑暗前的最后几秒种里，模糊地，Sam能看见他的哥哥。他看见Dean就站在路边，手里拿着一瓶啤酒，邀请他上车。

“这是去干什么？”他问，Dean转过头来看着他，金绿色的眼睛里有笑意与温柔。

“我们回家。”

 

 

END

 


End file.
